Creatures of the Night
by rocky1238
Summary: Bella is a creature of the night but she is not a vamp. Read to find out what she is


Creatures of the Night

1st off- this is my first time writing a story so take that into considerations. Also I do not have a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know

Summary- what if Bella is more than human, some unforeseen creature of the night. The Volturi Found Bella and saved her, then sends her away for her own protection

Pairing- Bellice

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING… EXCEPT FOR WHAT IS MINE…. AND TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE…

Preface

I love my life, I love my life, I love my life. Oh hell who am I kidding- I hate my life. Well not all together just right now. "Mom, why do I have to go?"

Exasperated, "Bella, I have told you already you need to go spend time with human company. You hardly leave the castle anymore." Sulpicia states.

_Well that is easy, why leave you all when I need to protect you. Vampires can be very dense sometimes._

"But this does not make any sense, why"

Before I could finish I was cut off by my mother, "Enough! You are going and that is the end of this discussion!"

With my head bowed, "Yes, mother. Who will I be staying with? And where am I going?"

_She just does not understands that this is for her safety right now. They will not take her and use her for evil. _"you will go live with a man who is a friend of your fathers. He is currently the police chief in Forks, Washington. While there you will go to high school like any other teenager. "

"Yes mother," Bella replies. Walks up to Sulpicia and gives her a big hug. "When do I leave mother?"

"Two hours, Demetri and Marcus will fly you to America. While you are there sweetie I need you to be careful about going out, you will not have your guard with you and…" Bella's about to interrupts but Sulpicia continues before she can, "I know you can protect yourselves but I am your mother and I worry. You are the Princess here but to the outside world and others of our kind do not know you." All said while looking Bella deep in her eyes trying to convey her sincerity.

"Yes mother, now I must go tell my brother and sisters goodbye for now."

"Don't be so melodramatic Bella you will be home soon and we all will miss you but this is essential for you to grow and understand us better."

"Yes mother, I love you and will miss you. Now I'm off to go tell everyone goodbye."

I met up with the human who is supposed to be acting as my father for the next while. He picked me up from the private air strip that we landed at. It was an amusing scene…

"_We are about to land dear." __Marcus states from the cockpit._

"_Yes uncle. Do you know this man who I will be staying with?" Bella replies._

"_Yes we ran into him a few years back, we saved him from a jam and ever since then he has proven himself rather loyal. We would not send you to stay with just anyone dear." Marcus replies._

_A few minutes later we are landing and a police cruiser pulls up and stops. A man in his late 40's gets out in a police uniform and walks up to the plane._

_As we disembark Marcus walks up to the man and greets him._

"_Charlie, how nice to see you again. I would like to introduce my niece to you, this is Bella." He states as I walk forward._

"_Nice to meet you" we say while shaking each others hands._

"_Well we must be off, please take care of my little princess and call us if anything happens, anything at all. Bella please call us every night to let us know how you are doing" Marcus states as he hugs me goodbye._

"_Will do Uncle," is the rely that he gets back. "Goodbye Demetri, try to stay out of trouble and tell Jane that I love her.'_

"_Anything for you baby sis," he says while he hugs me hard. "Stay out of trouble and keep me updated on how these humans treat you." He smiles with his boyish charm. One of the most feared Guards who is just like a teddy bear. Who knew._

That is how I left them and got to be here, 2 hours later where I am standing in front of a two story white house.

Charlie says, "well Bella your room will be upstairs and to the left. Your mother and father have sent something's for you so that you will not get homesick. Go on up and I will order pizza tonight. Is pepperoni ok?"

As I am walking up the stairs, "Yes it is ok and thank you. I will be down in a bit."

**Please review**


End file.
